1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a technology for device-to-device (D2D) communication, and more specifically, to method and apparatus to efficiently perform the D2D communication.
2. Related Art
In a cellular communication environment, a general method for devices to exchange data each other is a communication via a base station. That is, if a first device has data to be transmitted to a second device, the first device transmits the data to a first base station to which the first device is attached at first. Then, the first base station transmits the data received from the first device to a second base station to which the second device is attached. At last, the second base station transmits the data received from the first base station to the second device. Here, the first base station and the second base station may be the same base station or different base stations each other.
On the other hand, a device-to-device (D2D) communication may represent a direct communication between devices without a base station. That is, the first device can transmit the data to the second device directly without using the base station(s) for the above-mentioned instance.